


The Blaze Brothers

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AMAZING STORY, Brotherly Love, Other, blazing, bros, murder??????, the blaze brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the blaze brothers is the best story ever to be written, i am just the peasant who has been given the honor to tell it
Relationships: Sapnap & Boomer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Blaze Brothers

The two main men.

The brothers.

The twins.

The myths.

The legends.

Boomer and Sapnap.

Twins, Brothers, Awesome.

These two men were the ones who would conquer highschool.

The coolest, toughest, strongest men to ever exist and walk the halls of Spirit Highschool.

Boomer wasn't the smarter of the two, lacking most common sense skills, but knowing damn well how to run from the cops when the party gets too fun.

Sapnap was the chad of the school. He was taking all the ladies easily, along with Boomer. 

How will the Blaze brothers get through it when a strange set of circumstances lead to Boomer's girlfriend, Patricia Davis, dying suddenly.

Read this story to find out how the coolest men fight through the rest of highschool, and about their lives after.

**Author's Note:**

> poggers bro, havent written on ao3 yet so this is a bit new to me but it is still a must.  
> this is cross written as well on wattpad


End file.
